emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7330 (27th October 2015)
Plot Diane wonders what is going on between Ross and Andy. Pete hangs upside down by his feet over Hotten Viaduct as Ross watches on and tells him that he is going to die. Jai feels optimistic about getting more orders but Priya asks how they will be able to fulfill them. Rishi informs Priya that he is going to see a solicitor and she insists that they needs to think of the future of the factory. Rakesh tells Priya that they barely spend any time together anymore meanwhile Pete pleads with Ross but he just moves the crane up and down. Ross lowers Pete onto the viaduct and Pete insists that he will go and never come back but Ross doesn't believe him. Ross tells him that he will text James a suicide note before going over the edge. Chas continues to annoy Diane and Bernice questions Andy if Robert is mentally stable as he suggested Chrissie shot him and asked her to keep an eye open. Andy assures her that Robert is being paranoid and she and Lawrence deserve to be happy. Belle tells Kirin that she is fine with the drugs but he insists that he just wants to forget it and explains how he has landed a supermarket deal. Ross tells Pete that he messes peoples lives up but people still think he is perfect. Pete insists that he could never kill him or else he wouldn't of made the pact with Andy but Ross is adamant that Pete doesn't know what he is capable of. Pete explains to Ross that he knows he loves Debbie and he wont get her this way and Ross blames everything that has gone wrong for him on Pete including Emma trying to kill him. Ross tells Pete that James always chose him and he apologizes but explains James couldn't do everything as he was on his own. Ross says that the only time he ever got attention from James was when he was acting out she he began to act out and that is why he is like he is. Pete says maybe he is right that it is better for everyone if he is gone as he has already lost Debbie and the kids and the family look at him like they don't even know who he is. Pete asks Ross to promise him he will be happy. Pete types out his suicide text but Ross breaks down when he reads the end about himself. Bernice gives Lawrence a massage and she questions if he thought Chrissie was guilty and lets slip about visiting Robert. Chrissie overhears and informs Bernice if she wants to live at Home Farm she needs to work out where her loyalties lie. Ross phones Andy and tells him to come and get Pete and he walks away. Bernice assures Robert that both he and Lawrence believe Chrissie is innocent and informs him that Chrissie is taking a restraining order out on him. Chas assures Lisa that Belle is a sensible kid and Rishi questions Rakesh if representing Chrissie is worth it. Rakesh confides in Rishi that he thinks Priya is working too hard and not eating properly. Pete arrives back at Butler's Farm and tells Moira he needs to put everything right. Pete and Moira go to the police station. Moira tries to talk Pete out of confessing telling him he could do a lot of prison time but Pete insists that if he doesn't either he or Ross will end up dead. Pete goes up to the Desk Sergeant and tells him he needs to report an attempted murder... Cast Regular cast *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley Guest cast *Desk Sergeant - Philip Lightfoot Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar and exterior *Hotten Viaduct *Sharma & Sharma - Office, factory floor and staff room *Home Farm - Kitchen, dining room and office *Butler's Farm - Yard *Main Street *Hotten Police Station - Front desk Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes